Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 7-37644 (Patent Document 1) recites an electric vehicle charging connector for charging a battery mounted on an electric vehicle using a power source provided outside of the vehicle. The electric vehicle charging connector is detachably attached to a vehicle connector provided in a body of the electric vehicle to charge the vehicle (see the Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 7-37644    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 7-7860